I need you, like a heart need beats
by theophylline
Summary: Baekhyun hamil, Luhan harus bekerja dua kali untuk kondisi Baekhyun dan janinnya. Siapa ayahnya ?. Chanyeol mati-matian menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menghilang darinya. Sehun kabur dari rumah, karena orang tuanya. Chanyeol akan segera ke Amerika.


"Ha – Hamil ?"

Luhan menaikkan nada suaranya setelah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah hamil. Usianya masih muda,bahkan dia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

_**Bagaimana bisa kau hamil ?**_

_**Berapa usia kandunganmu ?**_

_**Siapa ayahnya ?**_

_**Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu ? **_

_**Bahkan membayar uang sewaan rumah ini kau masih memerlukan bantuanku. Apa kau yakin bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini sendiri ? **_

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, wajahnya masih pucat karena rasa sakit dan mual dalam perut yang setia menendanginya. Dia menangis, bukan karena Luhan yang terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya atas kehamilannya. Tapi, karena kebodohannya. Baekhyun tak bisa terus-terusan bersandiwara di depan Luhan ketika ia selalu masuk – keluar kamar mandi dengan memegangi perut dan meninggalkan sisa kerintihan di wajahnya. Suatu saat Luhan akan tahu, dan itu adalah – tepat hari ini. Sudah seminggu ini Luhan menaruh curiga pada Baekhyun yang bersikap aneh, seperti menahan sakit, dan ia selalu mengatakan '_tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja'. _Semestinya Baekhyun memikirkan alasan yang lebih tepat, atau seharusnya ia berkata jujur kepada Luhan.

"Maafkan aku…" Suara kecilnya menuntun untuk berbicara, sama sekali ia tak berani untuk melirik Luhan. Baekhyun tahu, orang berkebangsaan china di depannya ini akan mengoceh ria karena tahu dirinya hamil. Baekhyun tahu jika Luhan melakukan ini karena ia sangat menyayangi dirinya. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah tinggal dan menetap di rumah sewaan ini selama dua tahun. Sebelumnya mereka adalah teman kerja, karena kehidupan ekonomi keluarga Luhan di China tidak terbilang cukup bagus, Luhan diambil oleh bibinya di Korea untuk menjadi anak angkatnya. Setelah dewasa ia hanya bekerja sebagai penjahit di butik milik keluarga kaya Kim. Dan takdir mempertemukan dua sahabat ini, Baekhyun bekerja sebagai pengantar pakaian di butik milik Tn. Kim JoonMyeon. Dan dari sanalah keduanya menjadi teman akrab. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya anak yang dibesarkan dari panti asuhan, orang tuanya telah lama meninggal. Seusai sekolah ia tak melanjutkan pendidikannya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Bukan berarti dia bodoh, hanya saja – keadaan. Rumah sewaan pinggiran kota dengan harga murah, perabotan minimalis, penerangan yang tidak cukup baik, lokasi kumuh, dan lumayan sempit untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Luhan meneteskan air mata kesedihannya untuk Baekhyun, ia memerosotkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun semakin bersalah, ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf atas kelalaiannya.

_**Kenapa cobaan untukmu tak pernah berhenti Baekhyun-**_**ah**_** ? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Keadaanmu, kesehatanmu, pekerjaanmu… dan nasibmu. Aku menyayangimu.**_

Tidak. Luhan tidak benar-benar sedang menyalahkan Baekhyun. Tapi dirinya sendiri, ia tak dapat menjaga apa yang seharusnya dijaga oleh perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya yang pasti adalah… siapa yang telah merenggut kesucian miliknya ?

Untuk beberapa minggu ini Luhan bersikeras melarang Baekhyun bekerja, mengingat Baekhyun bekerja lebih berat dari Luhan sebagai pengantar pakaian dan hanya bermodalkan sepeda gayuh. Pasti akan sangat lelah untuk dirinya dan kondisi janin dalam kandungannya.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali ! Istirahatlah, jangan banyak bergerak. Aku akan mengatakan pada Tn. Kim untuk meringankan tugasmu dan aku akan bersedia menggantikanmu hingga bayimu lahir." Luhan terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk berhenti memperburuk kondisi tubuhnya. Ya – tapi asal orang-orang tahu, Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala dan paling tidak mau kalah dalam suatu perdebatan. Sayangnya, kali ini ia harus rela kalah. Luhan mengancamnya bahwa Luhan akan berhenti bekerja karenanya. Kau tahu kan betapa sulitnya hidup mereka ? Jika Baekhyun berhenti bekerja, ia hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri dan satu pengecualian untuk Luhan. Akan tetapi, jika Luhan berhenti bekerja… bagaimana keadaan keluarganya di China ? Mungkin akan kacau. Gaji Luhan lumayan lebih besar dibandingkan Baekhyun, karena dia adalah penjahitnya, jadi separoh gajinya ia kirimkan untuk keluarganya. Luhan tahu ancaman ini akan selalu berhasil.

"Ba- baiklah oennie…" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek… aku tahu kau tak akan menyebutkan orang itu. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi setelah ini. Aku hanya menyayangimu, dan aku ingin dia bertanggung jawab. Siapa dia sebenarnya ?" Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa minggu ini setelah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun mengandung bayi, Luhan bertanya kembali. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan Baekhyun pasti tahu kan ? Hanya saja dia tak pernah ingin menjawabnya. Tidak mau atau karena takut Luhan akan melakukan hal lain seperti meneriaki bapak dari bayi itu dan mengancam untuk meneror kehidupannya, dan sesuatu yang terdengar lebih aneh dari mengenal Luhan, dia bukan wanita yang akan tinggal diam ketika orang lain diinjak seperti ini, terlebih lagi dia ini Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun… tolong kali ini jawab pertanyaanku. Aku janji tidak akan menggganggunya, tapi ku mohon beritahu aku siapa dia ?" Luhan terus saja memohon padanya, memaksa hingga Baekhyun angkat bicara. Tidak peduli apa, saat ini Luhan hanya ingin tahu siapa dia. Dan masalah janji itu, bolehkan dia berbohong – sedikit ?.

"Janji kau tidak akan mengusiknya…" Dan suara kecil tanda menyerah miliknya pun keluar, Luhan tahu dia akan mengatakannya. Luhan sedikit tersenyum secara paksa, dan menganggukan kepala. Meski dalam hatinya ia selalu mengucapkan kata maaf pada dirinya, Baekhyun, dan Tuhan.

_**Maafkan aku jika tidak dapat menepatinya—**_

"Baekhyun bagaimana kabarnya ?" Joonmyeon mengagetkan Luhan yang sedang melamun. Pasti Joonmyeon tahu kenapa Luhan selalu melamun seperti patung akhir-akhir ini. Joonmyeon pun tentu tahu alasan Baekhyun mengeambil libur yang panjang di butik miliknya ini, jika saja dia bukan orang yang baik… dia mungkin akan menendangnya keluar.

"Eoh… Tn. Joonmyeon. Dia baik-baik saja." Luhan mengeakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku untuk berhati-hati dalam melakukan aktivitas. Kesehatannya lebih penting." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tentu… akan ku sampaikan salammu untuknya. Dan terimakasih Tn. Joonmyeon."

Dia melamun bukan karena Baekhyun yang sedang hamil, tapi karena orang yang sudah menghamilinya. Dan dia adalah orang yang paling bejat dari orang-orang yang pernah ia kenal.

"_**Baekhyun ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Bagaimana kabarmu ? Keadaanmu ? Aku merindukanmu. I love You – "**_

"_**Baek, hari ini rumahmu kosong lagi ? Bukankah butik paman sedang diliburkan ? Aku tidak mendapati siapapun dirumahmu. Aku harap kau menghubungiku kembali, aku mencintaimu – "**_

"_**Baekhyun ? Aku merindukanmu. Bisakah kau bertemu denganku ? Apa kau sesibuk ini ? Aku mengerti kau pasti sangat sibuk. Jangan lupa untuk menjaga kesahatanmu. Aku mencintaimu – "**_

"_**Baekhyun ? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi supaya aku dapat menghubungimu. Kau selalu menolakku bertamu,kau selalu mengabaikan semua pesanku, kau selalu menolak setiap panggilanku, dan kau tidak pernah menghubungiku kembali setelah aku memberikanmu pesan suara. Ada apa denganmu ? Tolong berikan aku kabar. Aku mencintaimu – "**_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan air matanya untuk yang kesekian kali setelah ia menekan tombol '_replay'_ pada teleponnya. Ia tidak bisa untuk mengatakan baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia buruk untuk saat ini. Matanya membengkak karena ia tak bisa untuk mengakhiri butiran air dari matanya. Jika ia menjadi sebuah benda, ia memilih menjadi gelas yang siap dihantam dan pecah berkeping.

"Mianhae – Chanyeol-ah " Lirihnya

Luhan hampir menjerit sebelum seseorang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan besar milik orang tersebut. Ia diseret paksa ke dalam sebuah gang terpencil dekat dengan butik milik Joonmyeon. Masih jam 08.00 pm, jalanan belum sesepi diatas jam sepuluh malam. Jam bekerjanya telah berakhir, biasanya Luhan akan langsung menuju halte bus. Entah kenapa malam ini ia memilih untuk pergi ke pusat kota, sekedar untuk membelikan makanan ringan dari kota untuk Baekhyun. Dan sialnya ia terpaksa diseret seseorang, jujur saja Luhan sangat ketakutan sekarang. Mengingat Baekhyun yang telah hamil seperti ini, tidak mungkin dia akan berakhir dengan hamil juga kan ? Lalu bagaimana nasib Baekhyun dan dirinya jika mereka berdua hamil ?. Semoga saja orang itu bukan orang jahat…

Sebisa mungkin Luhan berteriak meskipun wajahnya ditutupi oleh tangan orang berbadan tinggi ini. Siapapun dia, tolong lepaskan. Bisa saja Luhan kehabisan nafas karena ulahnya.

"Se—Sehun !" Luhan meneriakkan nama orang yang berhasil membuatnya ketakutan.

_**Sehun ? Kenapa dia kemari ?**_

Luhan terus bertanya dalam hatinya, mengapa Sehun yang sudah tak ia jumpai hampir selama enam bulan ini sekarang hadir di depan matanya, berdiri dengan pakaian yang… ini gila, dia datang dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam, kaos dan jaket yang menutupi kepalanya serta kacamata hitam.

Luhan mengamati cara berpakaian Sehun, dari bawah hingga atas kepala Sehun. Dia yakin jelas jika orang ini Sehun, hanya Sehun yang biasa memakai pakaian seperti ini. Tunggu—bukankah ini cuaca dingin ?

"Aku kabur dari rumah." Ucap Sehun

"Apa ?" Luhan masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun, maksudnya untuk apa Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia pergi dari rumah kepadanya ? Seingat Luhan, Sehun adalah teman semasa sekolah dan tidak begitu akrab. Terakhir kali melihat dirinya adalah saat ia berada di butik milik Joonmyeon karena keluarga Sehun merupakan teman dekat keluarga Joonmyeon, dan itu sekitar enam bulan yang lalu – akhir januari.

"Aku kabur dari rumah. Dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Orang tuaku akan mencariku, aku tidak mungkin memanggil bantuan dari teman-temanku. Ibuku akan tahu, yang aku ingat kau adalah pekerja butik paman Joonmyeon. Hanya dia yang aku kenal, ku mohon bantu aku… " Sehun merengek mengusap-usapkan tangannya membentuk pola permohonan kepada Luhan. Luhan mencoba berpikir keras, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menolong laki-laki ini.

"Apa ? maksudnya ?" Luhan masih tidak mengerti, hal seperti apa yang Sehun minta seperti bantuan ?

"Sudahlah ! Ajak aku kerumahmu !"

"Baekhyun ! Aku pulang." Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyambut rumah kecil itu dengan penuh riang. Saat mendengar ada sahutan dari arah dapur dia bersyukur lega, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak kabur lagi seperti awal-awal kehamilannya diketahui. Segera Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Bungkusan apa yang kau bawa itu ? Ku pikir kau akan berhemat ? – eh ? Siapa laki-laki itu ?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa pertanyaan biasa, tapi pertanyaan terakhirnya ia tujukan pada laki-laki yang sedang mengintip secara terang-terangan diseluruh sudut ruang nan kecil ini. Ya – Sehun bukan dari kalangan ke bawah, pantas jika ia akan seserius ini mengamati betapa kecilnya ruangan ini. Setelah itu Sehun memberikan bungkukan tanda hormat kepada Baekhyun dan mengatakan '_aneyong haseyo'_.

"Oh… dia. Dia ponakan dari Tn. Joonmyeon" Jawab Luhan, sembari mendengarkan Baekhyun membalas bungkukan Sehun dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Sehun.

"Oh iya Sehun, maafkan aku. Rumah kami memang sangat kecil dan sempit, tapi kami masih memiliki dua kamar. Aku akan memindahkan kamarku bersama Baekhyun, kau bisa menggunakan ruanganku. Masuklah dan bersihkan tubuhmu, kamar mandinya berada di sudut dapur." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun mendekati Luhan yang sedang menata bungkusan makanan yang baru tadi ia beli. Setelah melihat Sehun menghilang dari ruang tersebut, Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu

"Apa dia akan tinggal disini ?" Luhan menyelidiki dengan hati-hati dan memastikan bahwa Sehun sudah tidak ada di dekat mereka. Setelah itu Luhan memberikan respon dengan anggukan dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bibir secara vertikal, memberikan kode untuk merahasiakkan ini. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, sekarang ia mengerti.

"Chanyeol. Aku kemari untuk mengingatkanmu dan memastikan bahwa kau siap. Dua hari lagi keberangkatanmu ke Amerika. Jangan mengecewakan kami. Tiket, passport, dan lainya sudah kami urus. Kau tak bisa beralasan lagi kali ini." Kris membanting mantelnya di pinggiran sofa tempat Chanyeol tertidur. Sebelum Kris datang ke _apartement_nya Chanyeol sudah mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidurnya, tapi ia tidak sedang benar-benar tidur. Kris itu bagaikan _remote_ pengendali Chanyeol, setiap apa yang ia ucapkan harus Chanyeol patuhi. Jika tidak Chanyeol terpaksa angkat kaki dari Korea dan diseret paksa pindah ke Amerika. Ya—mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung. Tetapi orang tua mereka mempercayakan Kris untuk semua hal duniawi, termasuk Chanyeol. Menyedihkan.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengamati punggung milik kakaknya yang sudah menghilang, ia tersenyum kecut. Ia bangun dan segera memanggil kakaknya.

"_Hyung_ –" Panggilnya

Kris memutar tubuhnya dengan wajah angkuh tanpa memperdulikan apapun pertanyaan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kau gila ? Jangan berulah lagi. Aku sudah berbohong kepada mereka soal kau yang mencuri sepeda dan tertangkap polisi karena kasusmu. Kau mau aku berbuat apa lagi ? Jangan membuatku pusing."

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol menolak untuk pergi ke Amerika. Orang tuanya bersikeras menyekolahkan Chanyeol ke Amerika, tapi Chanyeol menolaknya. Karena ia tidak mau, karena ia tidak tertarik, karena ia tidak mau jauh lagi dari Baekhyun. Terakhir kali ia akan pindah ke Amerika Baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya selama seminggu. Dan itu hampir membuat Chanyeol gila. Semua barang-barangnya di sita oleh kakaknya, termasuk mobil miliknya. Jadi malam itu, ia mencuri sepeda milik satpam penjaga toko swalayan. Sialnya Chanyeol terlalu idiot untuk melakukan itu.

Jujur saja dia lebih senang karena di cap sebagai pencuri, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak jadi terbang ke Amerika dan Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya. Ah tapi beberapa minggu ini, hampir dua bulan Baekhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan pesan yang biasa ia kirim, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan panggilan balik dari Baekhyun. Sampai ia mengirimkan pesan suarapun, Baekhyun tak menjawabnya. Baekhyun menghilang tanpa jejak, tapi Chanyeol tak dapat mencarinya. Karena suatu alasan, saat mereka sedang perang… Chanyeol mengejarnya hingga ke rumahnya bahkan ke kantornya tapi Baekhyun malah semakin marah. Jika ia lakukan itu kembali mungkin hal yang sama akan terjadi, jadi ia memilih menunggu Baekhyun. Tapi ini lebih dari sebulan, Chanyeol tak tahan lagi… dan dua hari lagi ia akan pergi jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Hyung ! Bisa tidak kau tidak mengaturku ? Apa bedanya sekolah di sini dan di sana ?. Memang apa istimewanya Amerika ? Kenapa kalian bersikeras untuk memindahkanku ke sana ?"

"Lakukan saja atau aku ak—"

"Akan menyita semua barangku dan akan mengadukanku pada mereka ? Begitu kan ? Sudahlah hyung aku lelah. Apa kalian tidak lelah menyuruhku untuk pindah ke sana. Aku tidak akan pergi. Terimakasih." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan mengambil jaket kulitnya. Ia pergi dari sana dan membanting pintu _apartement_nya.

Kris hening di tempatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya masuk dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli jika Baekhyun sekarang sedang marah dengannya atau bagaimana, ia hanya ingin tahu kenapa Baekhyun melakukan ini. Ia sedang berada di depan rumah milik Baekhyun. Ia berniat untuk mengetukkan tangan kekarnya ke arah pintu, tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Berulang kali ia mencoba, tapi tangan tersebut jatuh tergulai karena pasrah. Takut jika Baekhyun akan semakin marah. Saat ia sudah niat untuk memukulnya. Dari balik pintu munculah seorang. Itu mengejutkan Chanyeol

"Kau siapa ?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun berada di dalam rumah Baekhyun.

"Maaf anda siapa ?" Sehun berbalik bertanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendapatkan sosok Baekhyun dari dalam sana.

"Sehun, kenapa lama sekali ? Bisa kau ambilkan buku catatanku di depan ? atau ada di meja tamu ? aku melupakannya" Dari arah dalam terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita. Ya, tentu Chanyeol tahu itu adalah suara milik Luhan. _Tapi dimana Baekhyun_ ? pikir Chanyeol.

"Ya – Tunggu sebentar lagi nuna. Ada tamu… " Sehun akhirnya mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dengan ramah. Kondisinya mereka sedang memasak kimchi untuk menu makan malamnya.

Luhan keluar dari dapur untuk memastikan siapa tamunya. Matanya terbuka lebar—

_**Bukankah itu Chanyeol ?**_

Pikir Luhan. Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Melihat Luhan Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, Luhan pasti tahu apa yang sedang Chanyeol cari.

"Dimana dia ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bicara serius. Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakannya. Dia tidak inginmengatakannya, tapi melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Ia terpaksa melakukannya, lagi pula Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita tentang Chanyeol. Mungkin Baekhyun juga akan baik-baik saja. Luhan memberitahukannya bahwa Baekhyun sedang istirahat di dalam kamar.

"Chanyeol tunggu—" Chanyeol berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Ya ?"

"Baekhyun… hamil."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Jangan bercanda nuna."

"Aku serius."

"Apa ?!"


End file.
